Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas are twin mixed-traffic tender engines from Scotland. They work as utility engines on the North Western Railway; working wherever they are needed. They work primarily on the Little Western, but sometimes on Edward's Branch Line and the Main Line. History When Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine and by his request, British Railways decided to transfer Donald to Sodor. To his surprise, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand to be separated from his brother, and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Unfortunately for Sir Topham Hatt and any other worker, neither engine could be told apart. This caused the Fat Controller to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skulduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were related as well. Role in plot The Great Filler Race Donald and Douglas participated in The Great Truck Race along with several other engines. The twins raced out of Knapford Station, but they did not get far. They raced alongside each other, but Donald cut Douglas off and derailed him, saying only one engine could win. Douglas slid through the grass and hit a support for an overpass. Moments later, Murdoch caught up to Donald and claimed that one Scott to another, it would be better if he won the race. Murdoch smashed into Donald, which sent him flying back over the overpass and crashing onto the tracks below next to his twin. Donald was then hit by Hank, which sent him flying again, this time landing on his twin. After this, Gordon and the other competitors raced through, hitting Donald's tender, sending it high into the sky. After the race, Donald was gathered with the other losers outside of Toby's Disco Shed when a furious Douglas arrived. He shoved his twin through a set of buffers and into the wall of the shed and then went to find a spot to rest. Unwanted Guests Arc Donald is seen in a flashback bringing Culdee back home. He is later seen pulling a train out of the Blue Mountain Quarry. Personalities Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. They are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinking, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Appearances 'Donald' Episodes= *'The Great Filler Race' *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - Fifty Shades of Purple (flashback cameo) and Operation #800080 (cameo) |-|Music Videos= *'Obstacles' 'Douglas' Episodes= *'The Great Filler Race' (does not speak) Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Great Race Participants Category:Twins Category:Males Category:Pages that need editing